


Sleepover Sneezing

by sarahgirl1998



Series: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Harvey Girls [4]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Allergies, Audrey Sneezes, Bedtime Stories, Comedy, Crossover, Everyone Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Pillow Fights, Sleepovers, Sneezing, Sneezing from Feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Harvey Girls and Cutie Mark Crusaders get together for a sleepover, but they may have to cheer Audrey up after she starts sneezing during a pillow fight.
Series: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Harvey Girls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649827
Kudos: 1





	Sleepover Sneezing

It was a lovely Friday evening at Harvey Street, Multimedia. The sun had set into the horizon, and the sky was a dark blue color and covered with twinkling stars. It was a night that Audrey had been looking forward to. Tonight, her friends Dot, Lotta, and their friends Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were going to sleep over at Audrey’s house for the weekend.

All five of her friends had arrived, each of them in their “nighty-night clothes” as they referred to them. Dot was wearing her light blue pajamas that were covered with large dots that were lighter blue in color, while Lotta was wearing a soft lavender nightshirt and blue pajama bottoms that were covered in white clouds. Apple Bloom was wearing some orange pajamas that were covered with red apples - she’d picked those pajamas out herself because they reminded her of her big sister Applejack - while Scootaloo wore purple pajamas and Sweetie Belle wore a pink pajama top and purple pajama bottoms. And Audrey was wearing her pink pajamas that were covered with yellow stars.

“Oh, man, I can’t believe it’s already Friday night!” Scootaloo said in joy. She had set up her sleeping bag between the sleeping bags of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Her sleeping bag had a purple cover, almost matching her eyes.

“I know, this is gonna be so much fun!” Apple Bloom replied. Her sleeping bag was adorned with red, orange, yellow and green stripes and spots; these colors and patterns reminded her of the many kinds of apples she and her family enjoyed so much.

“In fact, I bet we’re gonna be up all night playing and having fun!” said Sweetie Belle with a giggle. The cover on her sleeping bag was white with purple and pink hearts all over it.

“What should we do first?” Lotta wanted to know.

Audrey sat down on her sleeping bag and began to think. Her sleeping bag matched her pajamas, in that the cover was pink with yellow stars. She then looked over at her pillow, which was pink, and an idea came to her. She looked over at Dot and Lotta’s pillows. Dot’s pillow was blue, Lotta’s was lavender. She then took a look at Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle’s pillows; all of them were white, but each had an image on the front. Apple Bloom’s pillow had a big red apple, Scootaloo’s pillow had a yellow star, and Sweetie Belle’s pillow had a pink heart.

“Hey, girls…” Audrey started. She picked up her pillow for all five of her friends to see. “There’s pillows. And where there’s pillows…”

She looked over at Dot, making sure she wasn’t suspecting anything. Before she could say anything or even look at her, Audrey held her pillow up high and struck Dot’s face with it.

“There’s PILLOW FIGHTS!”

Dot fell to the side, and then sat back up, rubbing her face. She looked at Audrey, seeing that she was smiling, and smiled as well. She knew what was going on, so she picked up her own pillow.

“Well, you’re not wrong there,” Dot retorted, “but how about THIS?!” She whacked Audrey with her own pillow, causing her to wince.

Audrey then laughed a bit and prepared to hit her again, only for Lotta to hit Dot with her own pillow.

“Don’t leave me out of this, girls!” Lotta said.

Dot laughed as well, then turned to hit her a couple of times with her pillow as well. Just then, another pillow hit her in the face, which she quickly rubbed as the pillow fell down to the floor. While Audrey took this opportunity to hit Lotta with her own pillow, Dot looked down at what had hit her, seeing a yellow star on it. Just then an orange hoof took the pillow and bopped Dot with it again.

“Gotcha!” Scootaloo said with a laugh.

Just then, she winced as another pillow hit her in the back of her head. She placed her hoof where it had landed and looked to the side. Sweetie Belle was laughing; she’d thrown the pillow.

“Oh, yeah?” Scootaloo asked playfully.

She picked up her pillow and whacked Sweetie Belle with it, sending her to the floor. She landed safely on her face, then stood up and rubbed her head, looking at her. Then Sweetie picked up her pillow and tried to throw it at her, but Scootaloo ducked before it could make contact. The pillow wound up hitting Apple Bloom in the face, and she couldn’t help but laugh. She picked up her pillow and hit Sweetie Belle with it as well, which made her laugh, too.

For the next sixty seconds, the air was filled with laughter as Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hit each other with their pillows, while Audrey, Dot and Lotta were also using their pillows to bop each other.

But then, when Apple Bloom accidentally threw her pillow at Lotta, both of the groups of three turned against each other.

“Why, you little rascal!” Lotta teased, hitting Apple Bloom with her pillow as she did so.

“I declare this a free-for-all!” Dot said as she struck Apple Bloom with her pillow as well. But Sweetie Belle saw her do that and threw her own pillow at her, sending her to the floor. Dot sat back up, laughing.

“Don’t you hit my friends,” Sweetie said teasingly, “only I can hit my friends!” She then received a pillow in the face from Apple Bloom.

“They are your friends, silly!” Apple Bloom replied with a giggle.

Just then, Audrey went up in front of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Even if she was going to keep getting hit, Audrey had decided it was time to get them good. She raised her pillow for the fillies to see, and then hit Apple Bloom as hard as she could, knocking her backwards, accompanied by a few feathers fluttering out of the pillow. She then bopped Scootaloo with her pillow, then Sweetie Belle, and before long, all three of them were laying upward.

All three of the ponies could see feathers floating here and there. One of them landed on Scootaloo’s nose, but she blew it off and then rubbed her nose with her front hoof. The tickle that had appeared in her nose quickly went away, while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat back up. They looked at Audrey, who was laughing at her successful hits.

“How do you like that, girls?” Audrey said.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other, then nodded in unison. They picked up their respective pillows, then moved up to either side of Audrey. When she least expected it, they smacked her as hard as they could with their pillows, prompting an explosion of feathers from the pillows.

The Harvey Girls and the Crusaders sat where they were, everyone and their sleeping bags covered with feathers from their excessive pillow-fighting. After about a minute of silence, all of the girls laughed. Pillow fights were so much fun, and they couldn’t help but wonder why they didn’t have one more often.

While Audrey was laughing, however, a particularly fluffy feather from the pillows landed directly on her nose, causing her to stop as her eyes widened. A strong tickle made its way into her nose, which twitched as her nostrils flared. She lowered her eyelids and inhaled, tilting her neck backward as she did so.

“Aaah, haaaah…” She shut her eyes, the feather still on her nose and tickling it intensely. “Haaaaaaahhhhh…”

When they heard her inhales, Dot, Lotta, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stopped laughing. They all turned their heads to look at Audrey - only for their eyes to widen and pupils to shrink in fear. With a final backward tilt of her upper body and a climactic inhale, Audrey exploded.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

She shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from her mouth. The sneeze blew the feather off of her nose as well, as well as sending a few other feathers into the air for a few seconds. All of her friends winced when they heard the sneeze; of all of the things they were expecting during this sleepover, hearing such a loud and powerful sneeze certainly wasn’t one of them.

Audrey recovered from her sneeze and rubbed her nose with her forefinger. It looked like it was running a bit.

“Gesundheit!” said Dot and Scootaloo.

“Th-thank you…” Before Audrey could say any more, her nose twitched again. It hadn’t been satisfied enough. With no power to hold it back, Audrey pulled her forefinger away from her nose, inhaled again, and sneezed again. “AaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-- TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

That sneeze caused Dot, Lotta and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to cringe as well - but it still wasn’t enough relief. Audrey broke into a fit of loud and forceful sneezes, shooting her upper body forwards repeatedly as she did so.

“HAAAAAAH-- TCHOO!!! CHOO!!! CHUUUU!!! AHHH-CHUUUUUU!!! HEEEEEHHHHH-TCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Audrey’s forefinger went back to rub her nose as she sniffled loudly. Her eyelids were halfway shut, and her nose was now a bright red shade.

“...ugh…”

“Bless YOU!” said Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Lotta in unison.

“Thank you…” Audrey finally managed to thank them as she continued to rub her nose. She could see that Dot was looking at her in concern; then again, Lotta and the fillies were also concerned.

“My goodness, Audrey!” said Dot. “Are you feeling alright?!”

“Yeah, are you?” Scootaloo replied. “That was awesome and all, but by awesome, I mean scary.”

“Yeah… I think,” Audrey replied. She sniffled loudly, but then sneezed again. It was probably the scent of the feathers that had made her sneeze again. “HAAAAAAH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

She threw both of her hands over her mouth, then rubbed her nose with them. It wasn’t something she often did when she sneezed, but she needed to relieve her nose somehow. Dot placed her hand on Audrey’s forehead, but it didn’t feel warm.

“Well, you don’t have a fever,” said Dot, “but you almost look like you’re catching a cold.”

Audrey sniffled again, both of her hands rubbing the side of her nose. Sweetie Belle offered her a tissue, which Audrey accepted - only to sneeze into it immediately.

“Aaaaaaah-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Ugh…” Audrey blew her nose loudly into the tissue, then rubbed her nose with it.

“Bless you, Audrey!” said Sweetie Belle.

“We all saw that one of these feathers made you sneeze,” Dot acknowledged, “but we didn’t think you’d sneeze more than once. I think you may be allergic.”

“Allergic?” Audrey asked with a sniffle.

Dot nodded to confirm that she did say that. “Well, it would explain why you sneezed as much as you did - and as loudly as you did.”

“For crying out loud, one little feather landed on your nose,” Scootaloo said in agreement.

Just hearing her mention that made Audrey need to sneeze again - either that, or her supposed allergy was just that bad. “HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!” She sniffled again as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

“Looks like we’ll have to take a little break from this sleepover,” Dot told the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

“Yeah, I think I’d rather wait until Audrey feels better before we play some more,” Lotta agreed.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all nodded in agreement. Then everyone stood up, while Dot retrieved a vacuum cleaner and began to vacuum all of the feathers up. Audrey stood a few inches away from her, sometimes sniffling or rubbing her nose again. While Dot was cleaning up the mess, a small piece of feather fluff touched the bridge of Audrey’s nose, which made her sneeze again.

“Haaaah-choo!!” Audrey then rubbed both sides of her nose with her hands again.

“Looks like you’ve got a pretty bad allergy, Audrey,” said Sweetie Belle.

“Does this mean we should call you, Allergic Audrey?” Scootaloo smirked, then realized what she was saying and shook her laugh. This wasn’t the time for jokes; she had to act like she was taking this seriously until the problem had been resolved.

After a few minutes, the mess had been vacuumed up. Dot switched off the vacuum cleaner and put it aside. Lotta could vaguely hear her say, “I’m not going to enjoy emptying this. It’ll just lead to a big sneeze fest…”

Finally Dot said, “Maybe there’s another activity we can do until Audrey is feeling better.”

Just then, Apple Bloom came up with an idea.

“Why don’t we tell her a story?” she asked. “We can all make it up as we go along.”

“Yeah, and maybe we can put in a song and sing it,” Sweetie Belle suggested.

“I’d rather we not,” Scootaloo replied.

“Why not? I thought you liked my voice!” Sweetie Belle asked.

“Aaaah--” Audrey inhaled again, and then released a rather realistic sneeze. “Ttchoo!” She then rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

“I guess I’d like to hear a story,” Audrey said. “But could you make it so it doesn’t remind me of why I’m feeling so sneezy?”

“Oh, sure, Audrey,” Apple Bloom replied.

“I’ll get you some more tissues,” said Lotta.

She got up and left the bedroom for a minute, and then came back with a box of tissues. Almost as soon as she’d returned, Audrey felt another tickle in her nose. Without much of a buildup, she doubled over with a triple sneeze that ended almost as soon as it started.

“Haah-choo! Ah-tchu! Aaaah-tchoooo!”

Lotta brought the tissues over to Audrey as the latter rubbed her nose with her forefinger. She took a couple of tissues and blew her nose loudly for a few seconds. Then she sighed with relief as she wiped her nose with her tissues.

“Ugh. Thanks, Lotta,” Audrey thanked her.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” said Lotta.

As Audrey stayed where she was, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle told them their story. Indeed, they made it up as they went along; they made it about Audrey as a lovely and nice, but brave and willing princess who lived in a kingdom and righted wrongs. Some of the problems she solved included giving Apple Bloom some advice on how to prove she was mature, and convincing Lotta that there was nothing to be afraid of after dark.

However, a bit later in the story, a dragon arrived in the kingdom. All of Audrey’s friends were scared of him, but Audrey herself wasn’t; she knew that she had to drive the dragon away, one way or another. So she gathered her friends: Dot who used magic to defend herself, Lotta who defended whoever she was close to, and their apprentices Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. But when they tried to face the dragon, he told them it was his mother’s birthday and he couldn’t make her a cake. He wasn’t good at baking, but he didn’t want to let her down, so he asked the girls and the princess to help him.

So Audrey, Dot, Lotta, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went into the royal kitchen and made the biggest, sweetest and tastiest cake they could bake. It had multiple layers and was filled with frosting of many different flavors, as well as covered with frosting. On the very top of the cake, Sweetie Belle wrote “Happy Birthday” with a special kind of icing that had the dragon’s mother’s favorite flavor. And then they brought the cake to the dragon, just as his mother arrived. The dragon presented her with the cake.

The mother was amazed, surprised and delighted, all at once. She declared that the cake was so delicious that she wanted everyone to have a piece of it. So she and his son shared it with all of the citizens, including Audrey and her friends. Indeed, it was delicious. At the end of the day, when all of the cake was gone, the two dragons thanked the girls and promised to watch over them every day, along with everyone else in the kingdom. The citizens were filled with joy and relief; mostly relief, but also joy that the dragons weren’t going to harm them after all.

As she listened to the story, Audrey sneezed a few times - sometimes loudly, sometimes quietly, sometimes once and sometimes twice - but she kept rubbing her nose with her forefinger or wiping her nose with one of her tissues. By the time the Cutie Mark Crusaders had finished their story, Audrey had lay down in her sleeping bag and gone off to sleep. Much of the redness had gone from her nose. Dot smiled as she tucked her in, wishing her goodnight as quietly as she could.

“That story was wonderful,” Dot said to the fillies.

“Thanks,” Scootaloo said with a smile. “And it looks like Audrey enjoyed it, too.”

“Do you think we could write all of it down so we can tell it again someday?” Lotta asked.

“That’s a great idea,” said Apple Bloom.

Dot then looked over at the clock. It was getting close to midnight, and she yawned quietly into her hand.

“I think it’s time we all went to bed, too,” Dot commented.

With that, all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders went over to their sleeping bags and crawled into them. Once they’d gotten into comfortable enough positions, they all closed their eyes. However, when Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle placed their heads upon their pillows, a couple of feathers emerged from them. They floated down and landed right on their noses, and almost without any buildup, they sneezed. Apple Bloom was the first to release, followed quickly by Sweetie Belle.

“Hehh-chew!”

“Aaah-chyeww!” Sweetie Belle opened her eyes halfway and reached her hoof up to rub her nose a few times, with Apple Bloom keeping her eyes closed as she rubbed her nose with her own hoof.

“Gesundheit,” Scootaloo commented as she turned her head to the side. But as she did so, something soft brushed her nose, causing her nostrils to twitch slightly. Before she could get a good look at what it was - it was a feather from her own pillow - she also let out a sneeze. “Nntchoo!”

Dot and Lotta giggled in amusement as Scootaloo rubbed her arm against her nose. As they snuggled into their sleeping bags, Dot noticed the shaft of a feather sticking out of her pillow. She pulled it out gently, looked at it for a moment, and then looked over at Lotta. She’d already lay down and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. Dot smiled as a playful idea came to her.

As gently as she could, she rubbed the tip of the feather underneath Lotta’s nose. Lotta’s eyes opened as her nose twitched, and then her breath hitched.

“Aaah, haaah… Hah-tchyew!” Lotta doubled over as she released a tiny sneeze, and then reached up to rub her hand underneath her nose.

Dot chuckled a bit to herself over the cute sneeze - she hardly ever made any of her friends sneeze on her own, since she didn’t enjoy hearing the sneezes themselves. But there were times such as this when she just wanted to do it, not to make it clear that she had a quirk or embarrass her friends, but just for fun. Her friends were the only one who knew about this, however. Lotta sat up and looked at her, quickly figuring out that Dot had tickled her nose as a joke.

That being said, Lotta had a bit of a playful side as well, and since Dot had tickled her nose, she decided it was time to make her sneeze as well. Lotta gently took the feather from her hand and stroked the underside of her nose with it, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

“Hey! Ah, haaaah…” Dot held both of her hands over her mouth, and then tilted her neck back as her eyes closed. “HUH-- Shyeww!”

Lotta giggled as Dot released a barely audibly, high pitched sneeze into her hands. Then she sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. Seeing how amused Lotta was, Dot giggled as well.

“Sorry, Dot, I just wanted to have a little more fun before we went to sleep,” Lotta said.

“It’s alright, Lotta. That was kind of why I made you sneeze in the first place, anyway. But we’ll have some more fun tomorrow, okay?”

Lotta nodded in agreement. Dot then made herself comfortable in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. As she did this, Lotta lay down in her bag and closed her eyes, too. The room was now quiet, except for the slow inhales and exhales of the three fillies and three girls in the room. From this point onward until morning, they could all hear the crickets chirping outside.


End file.
